Talk:Darkscythe/@comment-34783800-20190418211530/@comment-5608362-20190506005536
"But you guys still thought low of the alt." I mean, sure we did, I never denied the fact that we came into this situation very cautious of the Alt and their motives, they came in with a very vague video talking about how they're going to "destroy the CC", anyone who was new to a situation like that (such as myself) wouldn't think very highly of individuals out to do something like that. "Several commentators who responded to darkscythe passed it off as if it was going to automatically be bad, genaric, ect." Yes, and... when Darkscythe called everyone out on that jump to a conclusion, I could think of... maybe two people who stuck to their guns on that opinion. Everyone else pulled back and heard them out, including, funnily enough, the people who created the memes that you seem to be upset about. "You even made one tweet telling people if you commentated on darkscythe's video, those people failed you, which *implied* that the neo cc was "above" what he had to say." That is so out of context though that it actually means nothing to me, oh no, I said that people fail if they cover the video, I must be implying that the video is so below us that it doesn't warrant a response! Couldn't possibly be anything else. ''Honestly, the fact that you continue to use strictly the evidence that the Alt-CC uses to say the Alt-CC was correct with everything ''they presumed of us shows some really unfortunate circular reasoning to me, almost as if you want to believe the intent that you're biasly saying we had is factual... and totally not bias. Heck, if you want the true intent, even in Darkscythes description he says "inb4 every CCuck makes a commentary on this." so knowing how I was in 2017, I probably labelled this as bait if nothing else, doesn't mean I was condescending the video, or trying to say the CC was above anything. "Also (kinda unrelated but not really) why would rion and skihound make joke tweets about the alt to avoid drama?" Because nobody was smart in 2017. My memory is a little hazy on the actual reasoning, but if I can recall correctly, they just said making memes about the Alt would make it pass faster. Of course, that didn't happen, but I believe that was their logic. "Why didn't they just ignore the video." Because it was too large of a talking point at the time to just ignore. Actually though, I think Skihound initially did ignore Darkscythes video, and just saw everyone else was upset about it all. "Because those tweets just led to the drama getting worse. Not giving people attention wouldn't have made the drama so... unwanted from you guys." I mean, hindsights 20/20. We didn't know that at the time. "I'm glad you guys thought that 2017 sucked and want to improve from that whole mess, but i still disagree with your point of view." There's nothing to disagree on, the point of my initial reply wasn't to change your mind on what you think about the Commentary Community, my point was that presuming things that you only know a bare bones minimum about while you call the CC condescending and "attempting to be above everyone" is needlessly bias and should be left off a wiki. I was using what actually happened and what the intents of the individuals involved were to explain why it's a mere bias, and isn't "the truth" as you and anon over there want to make it out to be. You can hate the CC, we definitely have our low points, but subjectivity while describing the "controversies" of an individual don't actually help anyone. "(I 100% agree although the cc is still not very good and hasn't improved much)" This is just a personal disagreement, I've seen quite a bit improvement since 2017. For one we're not always trying to gut each others throats over a sandwich, so... that's a massive plus in my book, but yeh, guess you're free to disagree here.